Scarlet Desires
by GrandLeviathan
Summary: When a sadist snaps, you don't want to be near. Doubly so if that sadist is Ajax. Graf Spee was unaware of this fact. [Smut] [Warning: Dubious Consent] [Dark]


**A/N: Since FFnet lacks a tag system, I feel obligated to forewarn; this is dark. That is all, enjoy~**

* * *

**Scarlet Desires**

''I believe it's... this way...?''

Admiral Graf Spee frowned quietly, muttering to herself as she wandered down the unfamiliar streets of the small city. It was a late afternoon on a Saturday, the cloudy blue sky slowly darkening as winter rolled in. She had managed to get the weekend off from any work, leaving Deutschland to act as a secretary for the Commander during the weekend – thus, ensuring her sister wouldn't follow her.

Truthfully she had no real reason to be here, in this modest port city a few miles away from the Naval Base. Aside from one little reason; Ajax. The sadistic cruiser owned an apartment here, a little retreat away from the chaos of the Naval Base. The two of them had gotten close during their tenure at the Naval Base, putting aside old grudges and becoming something Graf Spee dared to call 'friends'.

The reason why she was here today, instead of lounging in her room, was because Ajax had invited her over for dinner. It almost seemed like a date, something that made Spee blush at before she pushed aside such embarrassing thoughts. Maybe it was, maybe it wasn't. She'd wait and see. And if it was... well, she had purposefully not told anyone where she was going, so she'd have time to relax with her 'friend'.

Unbeknownst to Graf Spee, that would be one of her worst mistakes.

…

_Knock Knock Knock_

Graf Spee lowered her hand, shifting nervously as she stood before the door of Ajax's apartment. The building itself was fairly normal and nondescript, being neither fancy nor poorly-maintained. Had she not known the exact address she liked would've looked over it due to how simply _normal _it looked, completely blending in with the surrounding buildings. That idea was only reinforced by the few college students and young people she saw going in and out the building, heading out for dinner.

Looking down at herself the Heavy Cruiser tugged on her thigh-length black dress. It was one of the few casual outfits she owned, one that Ajax herself had a hand in picking out. A simple blood-red tie was loosely tied around her collar and a few metal pins were next to it. While some would find the dress uncomfortable due to how tight and form-fitting it was, Graf Spee took comfort in it, reminded of her days of ironclad order from her homeland. Though that idea was ruined somewhat by the comfortable pantyhose covering her legs. Ajax's choice, not hers.

She was stirred from her thoughts as she heard metal rattling – before the door swung open, revealing Ajax in all her beauty, dressed in her usual attire.

''Good afternoon~'' Ajax gave a familiar devious smile. ''So you came after all.''

''Were you expecting me not to?'' Graf Spee raised a brow.

''Somewhat.'' The sadistic cruiser chuckled, stepping aside and gesturing for her to enter. ''I do hope you have some room; I made a little soup all for you before we head out~''

Graf Spee blushed, her earlier idea of a 'date' coming back to her. Ajax clearly read her mind and snickered, spending a brief moment to lock the door behind Spee before heading off into the adjoined kitchen, leaving the Heavy Cruiser alone.

Ajax's apartment wasn't the biggest, but it was certainly above average in size. A single main room with a window at the far end of the room and covered by blinds, holding a dark brown dining table in the middle of the room with a couple matching chairs around it. A TV and couch was just to the right of the door, another door not far past it that presumably led into the bedroom. At the far end of the room near the window was another door that led into the kitchen, the clanking of pots audible as Ajax went to work. A door was next to the bedroom door, ajar enough to reveal the white tiles of a bathroom.

''Just take a seat~'' Ajax called out from the kitchen. ''It'll be done momentarily~''

Blushing faintly Spee murmured an agreement, stepping forth and taking a seat at the dark-wood dining table. She wasn't overly hungry, but if Ajax had gone through the effort of making a meal for her, she'd eat it without complaint.

Ajax arrived within the minute, carrying a bowel of soup in her hands with a pleased smirk on her lips. ''Here. A special little recipe I learned _just-for-you_~''

The way Ajax purposefully enunciated each and every syllable made Spee's cheeks darken. Taking the offered spoon she took a spoonful of the green liquid, and to her surprise it tasted rather sweet – the taste of carrots mixing with something she couldn't quite place.

''It's good.''

''I'm glad~''

With less hesitation than before Graf Spee ate, making idle conversation with the smirking cruiser and feeling herself become more relaxed by the second. However within minutes she began to feel a little strange, not quite queasy but certainly dizzy. That was only reinforced as her vision began to spin, the room twisting and distorting even though she wasn't moving.

''Oh~? Is something wrong~?'' Ajax smirked teasingly, a flicker of something dark in her half-lidded eyes.

Graf Spee opened her mouth to speak, only for her face to hit the table as she blacked out.

X-x-X

''Nn... hngh...?''

Blurry shapes was the first thing Graf Spee saw, her vision swimming as she slowly returned to consciousness. The room around her was dark, the only thing visible being the painfully-bright overhead light, spearing into her skull like she had a hangover. Her memory was foggy and it took all her willpower to remain conscious, slowly forcing herself to adjust.

Gradually the spinning stopped, the world coming back into focus and allowing her to see properly. To her confusion Graf Spee found herself in Ajax's living room, laying atop the dining table. When she tried to sit up however-

_Chnk... Chlnk..._

The rattling of chains sent a shiver up her spine and she tilted her head back, paling when she found her wrists shackled to the table. A quick glance down revealed that her legs were also shackled to the thick table, though they were on a slider of sorts – allowing whoever did this to move her legs open and closed, for reasons beyond her knowledge.

''Hmhmhm... finally awake, are you~?''

Graf Spee stiffened at the sound of Ajax's voice, moving her head side to side to look for her. ''A-Ajax?''

A pair of hands suddenly cupped her cheeks, tilting her head back – revealing the smirking Ajax.

''Good evening, my dear _Gräfin_.'' Ajax crooned, slowly walking around to her side. ''I was worried I put too much sedative in... I would hate to have killed you by accident.''

The nonchalant, airy way she spoke instantly put Graf Spee on edge. ''S-Sedative? Why...?''

''Why else?'' Ajax smiled darkly, sitting on the edge of the table and lovingly cupping her cheek, running a thumb under her eye. ''You.''

''...I don't understand?''

The sadistic Light Cruiser laughed – a delighted, sadistic laugh. ''Of course you don't. You never could. Because you haven't been living with these... _desire_s inside you for the past two months, bubbling and burning inside you while they ate away at your self-restraint, egging you all the time to just get a _little taste~_''

Ajax moved closer, swinging one leg over Spee's and straddling her. ''My heart _yearns _for you, Gräfin. It yearns for you so much it hurts... many times I contemplated simply cutting it out, if only to end the pain...''

She trailed a hand up Spee's leg, the unnaturally gentle touch only serving to make the Ironblood girl more nervous, her eyes locked onto Ajax's twisted expression of love.

''P-Please... release me, Ajax...'' Graf Spee begged, fear bubbling in her heart. Ajax was sadistic, but this was something more. Something... darker.

In response Ajax only laughed softly, brushing her hand up Spee's thigh. ''Why would I do that...? Do you know how long I've prepared for this moment? I stayed up all night yesterday preparing for this moment, and spent nearly the whole week planning and gathering the necessary 'materials' from Akashi. Do you understand, how _long _I've waited? How long I've stared at your _beautiful _body, unable to _ravish _you as I want, to let my true desires run wild for just a little bit~?''

Ajax breathed heavily, cheeks flushing pink and dark lust gleaming in her eyes. ''So just be a good little girl... and _let me love you_.''

Graf Spee opened her mouth to speak, only for Ajax to suddenly lean down – and roughly kiss her. The Ironblood girl stiffened in shock, unable to react as Ajax hungrily pressed their lips together, feeling Ajax's tongue push into her mouth and wrestle with her own. By the time her mind snapped out of its stunned state, Ajax was pulling back.

_'That was... my first kiss...' _Spee thought dimly, heart fluttering at the thought.

''Mm~'' Ajax groaned, shuddering and licking her lips. ''So intoxicating, so sweet... you taste so good~!''

In a second Ajax was on her again, hungrily kissing her as if to devour her. Graf Spee was more prepared this time, closing her teeth and screwing her eyes shut, trying to block out the sensation of Ajax's lips against hers. That idea was harshly ruined when Ajax suddenly bit her lower lip, eliciting a startled gasp from Spee and allowing Ajax to shove her tongue into her open mouth, exploring it with her tongue.

''Mn... sthp...'' Graf Spee pleaded, trying to turn her head to the side only for Ajax to grab her jaw, stopping her.

When it became clear Ajax had no intention of stopping Spee daringly brought her teeth down, biting Ajax's tongue. Instantly Ajax retreated with a quiet yelp of surprise, pulling her lips off Spee's and staring down at her... but instead of shock or hurt, the Royal cruiser bore a look of utter, malicious glee.

''Bad girl~'' Ajax crooned, cupping both her cheeks. ''I'll have to _punish_ you for that~''

Graf Spee quickly learned what she meant by that as Ajax reared one hand back, before _slapping _her right cheek with enough force to jerk her head to the side, eyes wide with shock. For a few moments her brain simply didn't register the impact, unable to believe Ajax had slapped her. However as her cheek began to sting she was forced to accept it, stomach twisting in fear as Ajax leaned back – and slid her hand under Spee's dress.

The sadistic woman licked her lips, pressing her fingers against the front of Spee's pantyhose, watching the silver-haired girl stiffen. ''Mm... you feel so _soft_ down here... I wonder if you're a virgin~?''

Ajax laughed wickedly when Spee looked away, a rosy blush on her cheeks. A shudder ran through the chained girl as Ajax rubbed her off delicately, easily able to feel it through the thin fabric, and to her humiliation a not-so-small part of herself _liked _it. Even if this wasn't how she wanted it to happen, she couldn't deny how much she longed for Ajax to touch her there – and her body gladly responded, even if her mind wanted nothing but to leave this cursed place.

''Hihihi... getting wet already~?'' Ajax crooned, moving her fingers up and slipping them under the waistband of Spee's pantyhose, pushing her hand into her underwear. ''Ah... your skin is so soft, so delicate... hey, are you really a virgin, Gräfin?''

Graf Spee didn't respond, looking away and quietly refusing to answer. Ajax didn't like that.

Ajax reached out, roughly grabbing Spee's chin and forcing her to look her in the eye. ''Answer me. Are you a virgin?''

The Ironblood cruiser squirmed, before reluctantly nodding. ''Yes...''

Instantly Ajax smiled again, a delighted laugh rising from her throat. ''Good, good... I was worried for a moment. You belong to me, after all. Anyone who dared to touch you there would have to be executed.''

Graf Spee shivered at Ajax's light declaration, as if what she said was nothing major. Looking up into Ajax's dark eyes she realised the woman wasn't bluffing; she would genuinely murder anyone who dared to do such a thing. The obsessiveness gleaming in her dark pink eyes put her on edge, afraid of what her 'friend' had in store for her – to kill her? To enslave her? To _violate _her? She didn't know, and it scared her.

''A-Ah...'' A weak moan escaped Spee as Ajax pushed a single delicate finger into Spee's pussy, lightly swirling the digit around her insides before quickly adding a second, then a third.

Pleasure tickled her pussy as Ajax started fingering her, licking her lips lustfully as she pumped the three digits into Spee. At the same time the sadistic woman cupped her prisoner's cheek, stopping her from looking away and forcing her to look Ajax in the eye. Embarrassment bubbled in Spee's chest and she struggled weakly, her limbs heavy from the drug in her system and leaving her at Ajax's complete and utter mercy.

However just as quickly as she started, Ajax abruptly pulled her three fingers out. Spee shuddered as her pussy was left achingly empty but didn't voice that, instead focusing on Ajax as the dominant woman put her three fingers into her mouth, lovingly sucking them clean of Spee's arousal. The sight made her cheeks darken, unsure whether to feel afraid or embarrassed by Ajax's actions.

Her attention shifted back to the Royal cruiser as she shifted back slightly, hooking her fingers into Spee's pantyhose and pulling them down her thighs – along with her black panties. Graf Spee flushed a dark red, embarrassment mixing with humiliation as she was laid bare before her friend – something Ajax took great delight in, humming happily at the sight of Spee's bare pussy.

''So pretty~'' Ajax breathed, yanking Spee's pantyhose and underwear down to her ankles – grabbing a pair of scissors from somewhere and quickly cutting them in half, allowing her to pull them off without unshackling her.

The second they were out of the way Ajax crawled closer, bringing her face close to Spee's exposed pussy, much to the silver-haired girl's embarrassment. However she was helpless to resist as the sadist brought a hand up and delicately prodding her virgin folds with her fingers, adoringly pinching her pussy lips together or spreading them apart, all the while she wore a look of fanatical wonder on her face.

''So beautiful... so perfect...'' Ajax murmured under her breath, leaning in and planting a kiss on Spee's pussy.

Graf Spee gasped lightly at that, a shock of pleasure rushing through her. ''A-Ajax...! S-Stop, please...''

''Never.'' Ajax responded without hesitation, kissing her pussy again. ''You just lay there and feel good... let me do the hard work~''

Before she could vocalise her distress Ajax pushed her head in and promptly shoved her tongue into her pussy. Graf Spee moaned sharply, her back arching off the table slightly as hot pleasure lanced through her pussy. Ajax's wriggling tongue explored her insides hungrily, lapping up her honey and teasing her inner walls relentlessly, the foreign sensation driving Spee mad.

Only encouraged by Spee's surprised moans Ajax got bolder, gripping Spee's hips and pulling her tongue out – instead licking Spee's pussy lips. The Ironblood girl moaned sharply at the sensation, exciting Ajax further and prompting her to double her efforts, lapping at her folds and devouring her leaking honey. Deciding to switch it up Ajax tilting her head to the side, bringing her teeth down and lightly biting Spee's pussy lip.

''A-Ah-?!'' Graf Spee's startled cry was music to her ears, causing Ajax to bite harder – bringing her hand up and gently rolling Spee's clit between her fingers, earning more sharp gasps and breathless moans from her captive.

The combination of pain and pleasure made Spee's head spin, uncertain moans flowing out of her mouth. She could feel Ajax's breath against her pussy, sending shivers running through her – a low whimper escaping her as Ajax bit her again, lightly sinking her teeth into her soft flesh. Not enough to draw blood, but enough to make it hurt. And despite her conflicted feelings, Spee found herself _liking _it.

''Mn...'' Graf Spee groaned, weakly kicking her legs as best she could – but the shackles around her ankles stopped her.

She nearly went slack when Ajax stopped, releasing her sensitive clit and leaning back, giving her the chance to catch her breath. The sadist climbed off her and went out of her line of sight, kneeling down on the floor for something – before she stood back up, now with a long purple dildo in hand. The purpose was easily evident even to someone inexperienced like Graf Spee, her heart sinking as Ajax eagerly knelt before her again, wasting no time in guiding the dildo towards her pussy.

Graf Spee whimpered but couldn't muster to words to plead. Instead she tensed, shivering as she felt the rubbery tip of the dildo press against her wet slit before it pushed her lower lips apart, slowly sliding into her. A low groan slipped past Graf Spee's lips, hot pleasure teasing her pelvis as she _felt _the dildo enter her, gradually pushing deeper into her and forcing her inner walls apart with its girth. To her dismay Ajax didn't stop with just the tip and instead continued sliding it in, all the way until it bumped against her cervix.

''A... Ah...'' Graf Spee shuddered, audibly swallowing. ''A-Ajax...''

''Does it hurt~?'' Ajax purred, affectionately tracing a finger around her pussy.

''...no...'' Spee flushed darkly, looking away. ''B-But it's a bit big...''

Ajax chuckled softly, slowly pulling the dildo out. ''That's good. I was worried I picked one too small.''

Suddenly she shoved it back in, eliciting a sharp gasp of surprise from Graf Spee as the dildo filled her pussy again. The hot pleasure hit her a second later, a moan rising from her throat and quivering as Ajax pulled the purple dildo out again – only to repeat the process, slowly pumping the thick cock into her folds.

Graf Spee moaned quietly as she felt Ajax's lips on her legs, the sadistic woman lovingly kissing and biting the insides of her thighs – all the while continuing to pump the dildo in and out of her. A warm pressure quickly began building in her pelvis, bubbling and making her pussy burn with arousal as her orgasm drew near. The thought made her stomach twist, not wanting to cum from Ajax's ministrations yet knowing she had no choice but to.

As if reading her mind, Ajax started thrusting the dildo into her faster, bottoming out each time and sending waves of maddening pleasure rushing through Graf Spee. The silver-haired girl was unable to do anything but quiver and moan, her back arching off the table each time the dildo struck her deepest parts. Even as her pussy was filled over and over again by the dildo Ajax didn't stop biting and sucking on her thighs, leaving a trail of bite marks wherever she went.

''Mm~, go ahead _Gräfin_~'' Ajax purred, sinking her teeth into her thigh. ''_Cum for me~_''

The seductive purr was the last straw, and with a sharp cry Graf Spee climaxed. ''A-_Ahh!_''

Ajax cooed, sucking on her thigh and casually continuing to pump the dildo into Spee even as the girl orgasmed, spasming and thrashing in her restraints. Without pause Ajax moved her hand down to the bottom of the dildo, and pressed a single, innocuous button labelled... 'vibrate'.

''_HYAAA!_'' Graf Spee _screamed _with pleasure, eyes wide as the vibrating dildo buzzed in her spasming pussy and made her see white.

She wasn't sure how long she climaxed for, and she had a feeling she came a second time mid-orgasm, but by the time her orgasm ended she was sweating and gasping for air. Powerful shudders ran through her and she twitched sporadically, her whole body feeling like it was electrified.

Mercifully Ajax didn't immediately resume molesting her, instead moving out of sight and leaving her for a moment.

''A-Ah...'' The Heavy Cruiser mewled breathlessly as she felt Ajax pull the still-vibrating dildo out of her, allowing the pleasure to stop.

Using Graf Spee's dazed state to her advantage Ajax wasted no time in undressing the dizzy girl – cutting away her clothing with scissors until she was completely and utterly naked. Not even her socks remained, her toes curling as the aftershocks tingled through her frame.

Standing at the end of the table the sadist found herself nearly drooling, a wild grin that stretched just a bit _too _far to be sane curling at her lips. Her hand dropped under the table, grasping a particular object she had taped to the underside, hidden from view yet within easy reach just for this moment.

''Mn...'' Graf Spee mewled as Ajax straddled her again, dazedly looking up – only to freeze as she found Ajax looming over her... wielding a kitchen knife in hand.

''A... Ajax...?'' Graf Spee hesitantly spoke, voice hoarse from overuse.

The Royal Navy cruiser didn't respond immediately, instead taking a long, deep breath – laying her hand on Spee's cheek, lovingly stroking her with her thumb. Her eyes were frighteningly hazy and dark, given them an almost-empty look to them.

''I wonder... if you'll bleed red like all the others do...?''

Without warning Ajax brought the knife down, stabbing Spee just beneath her collarbone. Graf Spee froze, a spike of pain shooting through her and chasing away the lingering pleasure, fear quickly replacing it. She stared uncomprehendingly, a thin dribble of blood seeping out from where the tip of the knife pierced, just barely breaking the skin. As if to reinforce the reality of the situation Ajax pushed down on the knife, inching it deeper into Spee and eliciting a pained gasp.

''A-Ah!'' Graf Spee winced in pain, struggling with renewed desperation at her shackles. ''S-Stop it! It hurts!''

''Good...'' Ajax breathed with a chilling smile.

She leaned down atop Spee, grabbing a handful of her silver hair before roughly pulling her into a kiss – muffling her cry of pain as Ajax pushed the knife in deeper, unheeding of the growing amount of blood seeping to the surface, staining Spee's skin red. After a long second Ajax pulled back from the forced kiss and yanked the knife free, bringing it up to her face and taking a long, seductive lick.

''Mm~'' Ajax groaned approvingly, sticking the tip of the knife into her mouth and hungrily dragging her tongue over it, licking it clean.

Graf Spee watched fearfully, petrified by Ajax's borderline-psychopathic actions. She had known from the day they first met that Ajax was a sadist, but this was on another level. The crazed light in her eyes, full of twisted love, only reinforced the idea she wasn't _entirely _sane. And if the way things were going so far... she was worried she wouldn't live to see the morning.

''Ajax...'' Spee hesitantly spoke, shooting the sadist a pleading look. ''Stop this... I won't tell anyone... j-just put down the knife, and let me go...!''

Ajax hummed lightly, taking the kitchen knife out her mouth. With chilling slowness she brought the knife down, gently dragging the tip over Spee's collar. The Ironblood girl didn't dare breath, remaining perfectly still as the knife ghosted down her torso. Her fear was only heightened as the Royal cruiser guided the knife down between her round breasts, one of Ajax's hands curling around her left breast.

''So soft, so delicate...'' Ajax murmured lovingly, pressing the knife against her breast. ''So precious.''

Spee released a breath she didn't know she was holding when Ajax released her tit, lifting the knife back-

-before bringing it down between her breasts.

''_Nn!_'' Spee half-grunted, half-gasped in pain – face screwing up in a harsh wince as pain flared through her chest.

She bit back a cry as Ajax sadistically twisted the knife, mumbling something incoherent to herself as she watched blood bubble out of the stab wound. Unheeding of Graf Spee's pain Ajax reached down, sliding two fingers along the wound and catching some blood on her fingertips, allowing her to smear the red liquid along Spee's breast.

''Hmhm...'' Ajax chuckled softly, bringing her fingertips up to her lips – popping them in her mouth and sucking on them. ''Mm~, so sweet-!''

She suddenly brought the knife down – stabbing the table next to Spee. Without pause her hands darted down and cupped Spee's round breasts, lovingly squeezing and fondling them. Due to the bleeding gash between her breasts the act was more painful than pleasurable, pained gasps escaping the Heavy Cruiser as her friend molested her.

Graf Spee winced, looking over to the knife. It was near her hand, enough that if she could wriggle just a little bit, she could reach it. But could she stab her friend? The thought worried her. She didn't want to grab the knife and hesitate, lest it make Ajax angry at her... then again, she doubted there was much else Ajax could do to her that was worse than this.

Wiggling her fingers, Spee struggled and tilted her body as best she could, giving her an extra inch of reach – her fingertips _just _barely grazing the flat side of the knife...

Only for Ajax to suddenly stop fondling her boobs, instead leaning back and snatching the knife back up, unknowingly crushing Spee's hope.

''Mm... the more I touch you, the more I grow to love you, my little _Gräfin_.'' Ajax breathed lustfully, carelessly dragging the knife along Spee's stomach – eliciting a pained gasp as another cut formed. ''I can't help... but want to make you _scream_.''

Despite the circumstances, Spee refused to let herself be nothing more than a toy. ''I won't...!''

''We'll have to see about that~'' Ajax crooned in response, placing the knife against her pelvis before making a quick cut – shallow and just deep enough to bleed, but not enough to permanently maim.

Over and over again Ajax cut whimsically, marring Spee's formerly-flawless body with small little gashes and cuts, blood turning her pale skin crimson. The sight of blood only excited Ajax further, prompting the sadistic woman to run her hand along Graf Spee's body, smearing it into her or even licking it up as if addicted to it. Oddly the more she was cut the less it hurt, though that could simply be blood-loss. She was bleeding quite a bit after all.

''A-Ah...'' Spee moaned shakily when Ajax suddenly leaned in, nibbling lovingly on her neck. ''Mn... no...''

She shuddered as Ajax chuckled into her neck, retreating back and straightening up. A moment later a contemplative expression crossed Ajax's face, one that set Spee more on edge than her crazy expression did. Because it reminded her that despite all that was happening, Ajax wasn't insane. She was still the same highly-intelligent, ruthlessly cunning woman who sunk her many moons ago.

''I wonder...'' Ajax raised the knife curiously... and guided it down to Spee's pussy. ''...if it would fit in here.,,?''

Graf Spee froze, shivering as Ajax gently dragged the blade over her pussy lips. Not even enough to draw blood, but certainly getting the point across.

''D-Don't... please, not there...''

Ajax gained a predatory grin, hiding the knife behind her back. ''Hm? It'll be fine – just don't tense, unless you want some cuts _in _you too~''

Faster than Spee could speak Ajax withdrew the knife, reaching down with two fingers and spreading Spee's pussy open – and promptly pushed the knife inside. Graf Spee froze, not even daring to breath as she felt her insides be spread open by the blade. Incoherent words jumbled through her mind and her heart pounded in her ears, and it took every ounce of willpower to not even twitch.

That was until Ajax suddenly pinched her clit. A sudden sharp burst of pleasure shot through her, upsetting the careful balance she had been maintaining and causing her inner walls to clamp around the knife... yet, she felt no pain. Spee dared to breathe, confused when the knife didn't hurt her. And it wasn't because she was numb; she could still feel it in her, but...

She was torn from her thoughts however, as Ajax _laughed_.

''Ahahaha~!'' Ajax openly, mockingly laughed – reaching behind herself and withdrawing another, bloody knife. ''It was a fake, my dear Gräfin. Plastic. You don't think I would be so cruel as to mutilate you, do... you...?''

The second Ajax said 'fake' Spee relaxed. Despite her desire to remain strong she couldn't stop the few tears that escaped, overpowering relief mixing with her petrifying terror – and she _sobbed_.

For the first time that night, Ajax genuinely paused – blinking owlishly in surprise. The sound of Spee's stifled sobs were the only sound in the room, and after a moment Ajax's expression softened, losing the mad light in her eyes. She laid the knife down and crawled over Graf Spee's nude body, cupping both cheeks and lovingly kissing her. It was a brief kiss, but one that aptly conveyed the genuine affection Ajax felt, stalling Spee's sobs for the moment.

Pulling back from the kiss, Ajax stared into her eyes and smiled softly. ''Your eyes... they always remind me of the clear blue sea, you know...? So clear, so... perfect, like little gemstones.''

Her tongue slipped out, licking up Spee's tears. ''Please don't cry... just endure it for a little longer, alright? You'll learn to love it – I promise.''

Despite everything that had happened, Graf Spee believed her. Maybe it was the blood loss twisting her judgement, but she genuinely believed she would like it if Ajax continued. However...

''...no more knife...'' Graf Spee said quietly, staring into Ajax's loving eyes. ''Anything, just not that...''

''As you wish~'' Ajax sang softly, tilting her head and leaned down – capturing her lips in a kiss.

Unlike past kisses it only lasted for a short few seconds before Ajax pulled back, flashing Spee a sharp smile before throwing the knife aside, letting it clatter somewhere over by the wall. The sadistic woman spent a brief second to lick her fingers clean of blood before she began to undress, still straddling Graf Spee.

Piece by piece Ajax tossed her clothes off to the side, starting with her thin mantle that rested on her shoulders. She hooked her fingers into her high-waist skirt, wasting no time in pushing it down her thighs and off her feet, revealing her black pantyhose. After a moment of fumbling Ajax grabbed the hem of her shirt, yanking it over her head and throwing it aside, unabashed by her near-nudity – her modest breasts hidden behind a pale lilac bra.

For a moment Ajax climbed off her, reaching for something beneath the table before withdrawing a black collar with a red buckle on the front – a thin metal lead attached to the front. Graf Spee blushed darkly as Ajax eagerly moved to her side, sliding the open collar around her neck before buckling it closed, like she was a dog going for a walk.

''Let's move to the bed now~'' Ajax whispered lovingly in her ear, sending a cool shiver rushing up Spee's spine.

Ajax's hands ghosted over Spee's forearms, slithering up until her fingers curled around the restraints binding the Ironblood girl to the table. With a deft few clicks she pressed a series of previously-unseen buttons, causing the shackles to hiss and open. Despite her chance for freedom Spee didn't even attempt it, knowing she couldn't make it to the door even if she tried. She was more liable to stumble and fall flat on her face the moment she stood.

That fact was reinforced as Ajax slid her hands under her, delicately scooping her up and lifting her off the table bridal-style. The world spun briefly as her head was jostled but she adjusted quickly, lolling her head against Ajax's chest and watching as she was carried into the bedroom. It was a little bare, featuring only a double bed with purple covers and a few pieces of furniture. A small window was by the right wall, the curtains tugged closed and barely revealing the darkening sky beyond.

Not even bothering to turn the light on, Ajax continuing moving into the room until they reached the bed. Ajax turned slightly, sitting on the edge of the bed and laying Spee down next to her. For a moment the Ironblood girl just stared up at her friend, nervousness bubbling in her stomach as Ajax returned her stare without even blinking – her dark eyes full of love and lust.

''A... Ajax...?'' Graf Spee hesitantly broke the silence.

Her voice seemed to snap Ajax out of whatever trance she was in, prompting her to lightly shake her head before crawling further back on the bed. The sadist laid her head back against the pillows for a second – before giving a light tug on the lead in her hands, a light pressure forming on Spee's neck as the collar was tugged.

''Come here...'' Ajax breathed, a devious smirk returning to her face.

Graf Spee swallowed, hesitantly pushing herself up onto a fours. Her body ached, especially between her thighs, but a quick tug on her collar made her crawl despite the discomfort. Her cheeks darkened as Ajax made her crawl over her, the two girls coming face-to-face – one of them nude, the other partially nude.

Ajax released her hold on the rope, allowing the strain on Spee's neck to disappear. Instead the sadist wrapped her hands around the nude Heavy Cruiser, briefly roaming over her back before slithering down to her ass – giving her butt an affectionate squeeze. Spee stiffened and whimpered at her touch, feeling the sadistic woman drag her nails across her ass. Not enough to make her bleed, but enough to make it hurt.

''So soft, just like the rest of you~'' Ajax purred, giving her ass another loving squeeze – before rearing her hand back, and _spanking _her.

''A-Ah~!?'' Spee half-yelped, half-moaned in surprise. A spark of pain fluttered through her but it was quickly erased as Ajax massaged her ass, soothing it until the pain faded – only to repeat the process, giving her rear another smack a second later.

At the same time Ajax suddenly leaned up, pressing her lips against Spee's in a heated kiss. The Ironblood cruiser moaned in surprise but didn't resist, reluctantly returning the kiss and shivering when Ajax spanked her again. It hurt, but not as much as the knife did. That was an improvement. She could still feel the cuts on her torso bleeding, but she didn't dare bring it up lest Ajax choose to... 'fix it' in her own twisted way.

Even though Ajax was currently under her the woman was still the dominant one, hungrily devouring Graf Spee's moans and ravenously fondling the Ironblood girl's butt, frequently giving said butt a spank. She was quick to mix it up, dragging her nails along Spee's ass only to suddenly smack it, then scratch again. The sadistic woman never gave any warning of which she was about to do, only fuelling Spee's uncertainty.

''M-Mm!'' Spee moaned as something suddenly pressed against her tender pussy – a glance down revealing it was Ajax's knee.

She didn't get the chance to speak before Ajax purposefully pushed her knee up while simultaneously pulling Spee's hips down. A shudder ran through Spee and she mewled quietly, the gentle friction against her sensitive pussy sapping the breath from her lungs. She tried to pull away from the kiss to breathe but Ajax didn't let her, only leaning up more and hungrily kissing her.

Just as she started to feel light-headed, Ajax finally retreated from the kiss; allowing her to breathe in much-needed air. After a moment she felt Ajax's knee move away from her aching pussy, and before she could blink she found herself being rolled over onto her back. Ajax loomed over her, offering a devious smile before she crawled off Spee – instead leaving the room.

Silence reigned for a few seconds, broken only by the sound of Graf Spee's panting – before Ajax returned, carrying a few unidentifiable objects with her. She tossed them onto the floor out of sight before Spee could examine them, though she kept one in her hand. A whip; black and leathery looking.

''Spread your legs~'' Ajax breathed, a wide smile on her face.

Graf Spee hesitated for all of one second before obeying, spreading her legs apart – her cheeks burning with embarrassment. Unlike before this wasn't a case of her being tied down and forced to open her legs; now she did it willingly. Under duress, yes, but still willingly. She wasn't sure how to feel about that.

Ajax's smile grew into a grin and she cracked the whip, taking a second to aim before bringing it down – and Graf Spee yelped as it struck her pussy, the sharp pain of the impact making her back arch off the bed. On reflex her legs jerked inwards, but Ajax merely nudged her leg back with her foot with an expectant look on her face.

''O-Ow...'' Spee mumbled, reluctantly opening her legs again – this time only wincing as Ajax brought the whip down with a little less force. Pain flooded her pelvis and her pussy stung... but a strange pleasure also formed, as if the pain was transformed into pleasure.

''C'mon, open them legs~'' Ajax said in a sing-song tone, licking her lips slowly. ''I'll make you into a masochist yet~''

The prospect made Spee squirm, the strange pleasure growing stronger and flooding her body with nervous excitement. Despite her weariness she obediently kept her legs open, gasping and wincing each time Ajax brought the whip down on her sensitive folds. Within several strikes the pain dimmed, instead leaving her pussy electrified with masochistic pleasure. By the tenth strike she found a weak moan rising from her throat, her stomach twisting with embarrassment as she realised how _good _it was starting to feel.

Mercifully Ajax slowed the whipping down before stopping altogether, leaving Graf Spee panting and twitching, her pussy lips bright red from the abuse. However that wasn't what she was focused on, rather it was on an object she couldn't see. A second later Ajax lifted it up into view, revealing it to be the dildo from earlier – still slick with Spee's own juices.

With a devious smile Ajax shifted close, laying the whip down and instead guiding the dildo down towards Spee. The Ironblood girl resisted the urge to close her legs, instead nervously watching as Ajax brought he sex toy close... but instead of pushing it into her sensitive folds, she poked her asshole with it. Spee's blue eyes widened and she opened her mouth – but before she could even get a word out, Ajax pushed the dildo inside.

''St- _Ah~!_'' Graf Spee's voice raised into a sharp cry, back arching off the bed as the dildo easily pushed into her ass.

It was lubricated enough with her own arousal that there was no pain, but it was still uncomfortable to have something so big go into her asshole. Ajax clearly noticed this, a slightly-softer smirk crossing her lips before she lovingly rubbed Spee's pussy, sending electrical shocks of pleasure shooting through the Ironblood girl. The shocking pleasure eliciting lewd moans from the abused girl, erasing any discomfort as Ajax continued pushing the dildo all the way in until it hit the 'base'.

Ajax leaned back, briefly admiring her handiwork before glancing down at herself. After a second of thought she reached back and unlatched her lilac bra, allowing it to slip off her shoulders to reveal her medium-sized breasts. Not as big as Spee's, but with a certain flat-fullness to them that made them seem bigger than they actually were. The sadistic Ship-Girl glanced at her pantyhose, considering taking them off, before simply grabbing the front and ripping a hole in them – exposing her pussy for the first time tonight.

Licking her lips Ajax grabbed Spee's right leg and lifted it, shuffling closer and adjusting her position so that her pussy pressed against Spee's. The Ironblood girl moaned weakly at the sensation, shivering and twitching as Ajax started to rub their pussies together, a low groan escaping the sadist as pleasure tickled her pelvis.

''Mm... feels good, doesn't it?'' Ajax sighed blissfully, gripping Spee's leg a little harder and moving her hips a little faster. ''_Doesn't it?_''

''Y-Yes!'' Spee hastily agreed, voice coming out in a strangled cry.

''Good~'' The sadist purred approvingly, tilting her head and kissing Spee's shin.

Beneath her Graf Spee moaned, a shudder running through her bones as Ajax turned the dildo on – causing it to lightly vibrate in her asshole. It wasn't as powerful as it had been in her pussy, instead only buzzing gently, just enough so that she couldn't forget about its presence. On instinctively she rocked her hips back towards Ajax, pleasure bubbling in her stomach as she scissored with the sadistic woman.

Her arousal leaked from her folds and mixed with Ajax's own honey, leaving their lower lips slick to the touch and sliding against each other. Not even Ajax was immune to the strangely erotic feeling, a shudder running through her as she picked up the pace – silently biting her lip to stifle a groan of delight. She started nipping and sucking on Spee's thigh, trying to distract herself from the lovely pleasure. She never had great stamina, but that was fine with her.

''Haah... haah...!'' Ajax panted, leaning over Graf Spee more and furiously rubbing their pussies together – the sound of their slick folds rubbing only exciting her even more. ''_Gräfin..._''

A wild idea took root in her mind and she acted on it without hesitation, her left hand darting out and grabbing Spee by the throat. Beneath her Graf Spee spasmed, eyes widening as Ajax choked her – the collar doing little to dampen how tight a hold Ajax had. Her air supply was thinned until it was blocked all together, leaving the Ironblood girl desperately gasping and thrashing.

''Hyaah... c'mon...!'' Ajax breathed, squeezing Spee's neck tighter and grinding against her as fast as her hips would move.

She stared into Spee's eyes, watching as the submissive girl desperately clawed at her wrist as she silently begged for air. However she couldn't stop now, not when she was so close. Still choking the scared girl out, Ajax leaned in closer until she could've kissed her if she wanted.

''Cum... for me~'' Ajax breathed in a strained voice.

To her delight her words seemed to be the final straw, a choked wheeze escaping Graf Spee before her body went into spasms. Her blue eyes rolled back and her hips buckled, juices squirting out her folds as she orgasmed. The sensation was more than enough to push Ajax to her limit, the knowledge she had made Spee cum again making her heart burn happily.

''Mm~!'' Ajax moaned sharply, spasming as her own orgasm rushed through her, setting all her nerves alight with pleasure and making her muscles seize up.

For a brief, blissful moment she couldn't even think, her mind swept away by the pleasure. However soon the moment passed, her senses returning and causing her muscles to slacken – just in time too, as Graf Spee seemed seconds away from blacking out. Ajax mewled softly as she continued rocking her hips, rubbing her slick pussy against Spee's; loving the lewd sensation and mentally reminding herself to do something like that in future.

''Haah...'' Ajax panted, shifting her position and crawling over Spee, bringing their faces close – allowing her to plant a breathless kiss on her cheek, the wheezing girl too out of breath to respond.

Smiling to herself, Ajax gave Spee a little lick on the ear. ''Don't worry, Gräfin...''

''...we still have the _whole night _ahead of us~''

X-x-X

When Graf Spee awoke, it was to an unfamiliar ceiling and with a minor headache.

Grunting softly, the Ironblood cruiser shifted up into a sitting position, confusion marring her expression as she looked around the room. For a moment she felt lost, before it all came back to her. The poisoned soup. Being shackled to a table. Having Ajax violate her. Having Ajax _cut _her. Crying and begging for the stabbing to stop. Being taken to her bedroom and being whipped, then scissoring with the woman and being choked out.

After that things got hazy, only splotches of what happened echoing in her mind. Being put in positions that would make a contortionist jealous. Having Ajax force her to eat her out. Riding Ajax while having a double-sided dildo in both of them. Withstanding the mind-melting pleasure of having a dozen vibrators inside of her, all turned to the max. And those were the memories she could recall off the top of her head.

Her first concern was her injuries, prompting her to throw back the purple covers. To her bewilderment however instead of seeing a body full of bloodied cuts and scars, she instead found flawless pale skin, her black underwear perfectly in place. For a brief second she wondered if she had dreamed the entire night, but a glance around her revealed the discarded sex toys that proved it had, in fact, happened.

Muted clattering beyond the bedroom made her tense, reminding her that Ajax was likely still around. However she knew that if she stayed in bed, that would only mean she would have less room to move. Better to head to the living room and confront Ajax and, if necessary, summon her rigging. She hadn't even considered doing it last night; it had just slipped her mind. Unsurprising when your friend chains you up and starts molesting you, all the while confessing about how much they love you.

Swallowing her nerves, Graf Spee gently swung her legs over the edge of the bed, finding no marks there either. The scent of sex did cling to her body though, reminding her of last night and making her cheeks dust pink. She pushed down the thought for now, and headed for the door.

Opening it, she was greeted by a rather plain sight – Ajax, sitting in her usual uniform and eating a bowl of cereal. The TV was on but her eyes were unfocused, staring at nothing as she munched away, as if deep in thought.

The second the door opened Ajax jolted, eyes widening in surprise and nearly dropping her cereal bowl. ''A-Ah? G-Good morning, Gräfi- er, Graf Spee...''

Graf Spee blinked, surprised at seeing the cunning Ajax stumbling over her words like a nervous schoolgirl. It would've been amusing had the situation been different. The sudden aversion to using her nickname also caught her attention.

''Hello...?'' Graf Spee slowly stepped out of the bedroom, a cool breeze reminding her she was only wearing her underwear. After a second she brushed it off. Considering what happened last night, her partial nudity wasn't her biggest concern at the moment.

A tense silence fell upon them, Ajax uncertain and Graf Spee grasping for something to say – before she turned her attention back to her state of dress.

''How'd you... clean me up?'' Graf Spee said slowly, trying and failing to find a way to phrase it that didn't come off as weird.

Ajax gave a weak smile. ''I procured some healing stuff from Akashi after some effor- _discussion_. After some discussion.''

Silence fell once more, disturbed only by Graf Spee's quiet hum of acknowledgement, the tension remaining.

Mercifully Ajax broke the silence first, laying her bowl down and wearing an apologetic expression. ''Listen... I... I'm sorry for what happened, last night. I didn't want to hurt you, but... I'm overcome with these... _desires_, every so many months. Normally I can brush them off, let out some steam by teasing others... but after we became friends I couldn't. No matter what I did I couldn't stop myself, and... well, you saw how that turned out.''

''...yeah.'' Graf Spee nodded slowly. Ajax being so genuinely sorry was a foreign concept, but she could tell she was being honest.

''I can understand if you... don't want to be friends, anymore.'' Ajax continued, wincing as if the idea physically hurt her. ''After what I did.''

A faint blush dusted Spee's cheeks as memories of last night came back to her, and the pleasure associated with them. Minus the whole stabbing part, it had actually felt kind of good... and despite the near-insanity Ajax showed, it was undeniable that she loved her to some degree. Even though they had only been friends for a few short months, Spee couldn't think of a life without her sadistic companion.

She spotted something on the table nearby, her heart calling out to it. Her cheeks burned darker but she let her heart carry her forth, walking towards the uncertain Ajax and picking up the item as she passed. Ajax didn't seem to notice, too focused on her face, and to Spee's delight Ajax blushed lightly when she boldly sat down on her lap. They were face-to-face now, lips mere inches away from one another.

''Do you love me?'' Graf Spee had to ask, voice quiet and curious.

Ajax's eyes softened, a hazy red hue on her cheeks. ''Yes... so very, very much...''

Slowly, Graf Spee raised her hands to reveal the collar from yesterday. Making sure Ajax was watching she brought the collar up to her own neck, gently connecting it up with a soft 'click', leaving it attached around her neck. With equal slowness she then laid her hands on Ajax's shoulders, idly running her fingers over the tense muscle.

''...I guess, I do too...'' Graf Spee murmured, staring into Ajax's surprised eyes. ''...I don't hold it against you, what happened. And I don't mind if you do it again...''

She gently took the lead, pushing it into Ajax's hand before trailing her hands up, cupping Ajax's cheeks. ''Just give me some warning first, okay?''

Ajax laid a hand over hers. ''I'll try.''

The soft kiss they shared was a little clumsier than she hoped, but it was a start.

[END]


End file.
